Innocence: Kono Inosensu…
by That-Warm-feeling
Summary: After Sora and Riku shared their feelings for each other in a steamy shower, they ride out the rest of the thunderstorm and the blackout. Warning this is part cheesy romance movie. XD Enjoy.


Innocence

Chapter 2: Kono Inosensu…

A Sora x Riku Yaoi FanfictionBy: That-Warm-feeling

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Sora looked up at Riku, a towel was draped over his head.

"You know I'm not a little kid…I can dry myself, thank you very much!" Sora pouted as he tried to take the towel, but Riku had a better grip on it than him.

Smiling, Riku pulled Sora into his arms, then wrapped the towel around their waists. Taking Sora's chin in his fingers, he stared deeply into his eyes. The younger boy blushed and wrapped his arms around the Silverette's neck, making him chuckle.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to take care of you?" Riku asked gently, "After all, isn't that what boyfriends do for each other?"

"B-boyfriends?"

Riku chuckled and sighed.

"I guess Kairi was right when she said you're hopeless with love."

Sora flushed red in embarrassment, he was about to give a retort back but then a big white flash lit up the sky. Sora's eyes widened, and when the thunder came he screamed and buried his face in Riku's chest, his eyes on the verge of tears. Riku quickly brought his arms around the shaking boy, holding him close to let him know that it would be okay. Riku had almost gotten him to calm down when another flash lit up the sky, the thunder was loud enough to make the whole house shake. Sora screamed again and jumped out of Riku's arms, only to knock over one of the candles on the window sill, the hot wax burning his back.

"Ow Ow Ow! Riku get it off! Please!" Sora screamed as he tried to brush it off himself but couldn't reach, the pain was unbearable.

Riku quickly turned Sora around and started to blow on the wax, cooling it so he could gently peel it off.

"It's okay Sora. Relax, it'll be okay." Riku cooed as little by little the hot drips of wax were removed. Riku looked over the brunette's back making sure all the wax was gone, and gently pressing over the areas to see if it had burned him. Sora winced when Riku went over the most affected area, when Riku looked closer he didn't like what he saw, the skin started to blister.

"Don't move, I need to treat this." Riku said as he went to his medicine cabinet to grab some anti-biotic cream, some gauze, and some bandages.

"What's wrong?"

Riku came back and started applying the antibiotics gently to keep from popping the blisters. He made sure that he got every bit of the burned area, then started patting the gauze on the burned area.

"Why are you bandaging me up Riku?" Sora asked turning his head to look at his Silverette.

"That wax burnt you pretty bad, I'm just fixing you up so your burns won't get infected." Riku said as he wrapped the bandages around Sora's upper body enough to make sure that the bandages won't slip or move, then tore the end with his teeth.

Smiling, Riku kissed Sora's boo-boo all better, then turned his boy around to face him. Making sure not to put too much pressure, Riku hugged the small brunette.

"All better!" Riku smiled goofily.

Sora giggled.

"And you tell me I have a funny smile."

Riku stuck his tongue out and licked Sora on the nose.

"I guess I've been around you for too long."

Sora pouted, his smile wasn't goofy, he just had a big grin. He was about to say something about it, but he was suddenly overtaken by fatigue, releasing a big yawn. He'd been through a lot in one day, he needed to crash. Riku just smiled at the 17 year old, he knew that he was exhausted so he scooped up the messy haired youth and started out the bathroom towards his room. He sat down on the edge of the bed cradling Sora in his arms, the look of innocence on the boys face as he kept yawning and rubbing eyes like a little loli-boy.

"Why do you keep smiling at me like that, Riku?" Sora asked sleepily.

"You just look too cute babe."

Sora just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a little kid, y'know?"

The silverette smiled his sexy little half smile and chuckled a little to himself.

"What's so funny?" Sora huffed.

"Ha ha, you not being a little kid." Riku started laughing harder; Sora's eyebrows pulled together in mock annoyance, "I'd believe that if you didn't act like one."

Sora folded his arms and pouted his lip on a huff. Riku laughed louder and poked Sora's cheek.

"And what you're doing right NOW is something a 17 year old would do?"

"And what IS it that I'm doing, huh?"

Riku just pointed to the mirror across the room, Sora looked into the mirror, and the moment he did his face froze. As his face changed from pouty to embarrassed, he couldn't help but look back at Riku and made a cute little embarrassed noise. He really DID act like a little kid, not only act, but he LOOKED like one too! Riku smiled and touched his nose to Sora's, making the young Keyblader's heart beat faster.

"See? But you know what?" Riku paused.

Sora looked at him with a look of embarrassment and curiosity.

"That's just another reason I love you."

Sora couldn't help but melt into Riku when he said that. He started tracing little designs on the Silverette's chest, thinking of what he could say that would even compare to his words.

Sighing Sora put his two pointer fingers side by side on Riku's chest and looped them around into a heart shape.

"Riku, you're ass sometimes."

Riku was a little taken aback by Sora's comment, and even more confused as to why he drew a heart over his own.

"Wha? But-"

"But," Sora giggled. "I love you anyways."

Riku blinked a couple of times and smiled. Even if the brunette was 17 he still had the innocence and bluntness of a child, he couldn't lie even if he had to. Not that his lies are believable, if he had a better Poker Face he might be able to though. Ruffling Sora's hair he tried setting him on his back. But as soon as his back touched the sheets Sora sat right up hissing in pain.

"Are you okay Aibou?" Riku rushed to hold his little brunette, worry clear in his eyes.

"I- it hurts too much." Sora's teeth were clenched and small tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

Riku tried to think of something he could do so that his Aibou would be able to go to sleep. Suddenly he got an idea, he slipped under the covers next to Sora. Smiling he motioned for Sora to lay on top of him. Sora cocked his head confusedly.

"You can lay down on me, I don't know if I'm as comfortable as the bed, but at least you won't have to lay on your back to sleep." Riku said thoughtfully.

Sora smiled and gently laid his head on Riku's flawless chest, the warmth emanating from the fair skinned boy calming his and relaxing his body. Riku started running his fingers through the coffee colored hair of his aibou, and started caress Sora's arms when he noticed that the noise outside had ceased. Looking out the window he could see the faint light of the twilight breaking through the clouds, he smiled and looked back at his Sora.

"Hey, Sora?" He whispered.

"Yeah, Ri-kun?" the smaller teen replied in a sleepy voice.

Chuckling, he pointed to the window, "The sun came out, for you."

Sora giggled and traced little squiggles on the Silverette's skin, "No Riku, it came out for us."

"That it did, Sora." Chuckled Riku as he continued to play with Sora's hair, watching the night slowly take over the island. As the house became darker the two started to drift off, and fall asleep to the sound of each others breathing and body warmth; lost in their state of pure bliss.

-%-

Sora slowly began stirring from his slumber a slight smile on his face, hoping to wake up next to his silverette, but didn't feel anyone underneath him or next to him for that matter. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around the room sleepily.

"Riku?" he called, his voice echoed in the semi-dark room.

He looked at the digital clock by the side of Riku's bed. '7:00 a.m.?' Sora sat up and felt the bandage still around his upper body, and a slight twinge of pain as he went to stretch. He looked around the room again, he found pretty much everything in an older teen's room: iHome, flat-screen TV, DVD player, gaming systems, computer, and a laptop. Well maybe not everything you would find in a typical older teens room, but Sora knew that Riku's Dad felt bad that his job kept him away from his son, so Riku would get a big check from him about every week. He saw all of Riku's things, but still no Riku.

"Riku? Where are you?" Sora called again, going to stand up but realizing that he was still naked, save for his bandaged upper torso. In typical Romantic movie style he wrapped the sheets around his body and got up and went around the house looking for his silverette, feeling like he had been abandoned. Again. He made his way to the living room when he heard Riku's voice, and smiled. He looked around the corner and saw that Riku was talking to someone-the power company by the sounds of it- on his cell phone, since the power was still off. Sora couldn't take his eyes off of his silverette who was standing in the light of the morning sun coming from the Garden window, he was wearing only a pair of red "Sawed-off" briefs that hugged his butt and his junk so perfectly.

"…so do you know when you'll get power back on for me?…Really? That's great! Alright!…yeah I'll be home then." Riku said responding to the person on the phone, "Great! I will make sure that I'll be home then. Bye!"

Riku sighed happily as he clicked the "End" button on the front of his touch phone then when he went to look up he noticed a figure wrapped up in his light blue bed sheets, he looked over and saw it was Sora and smiled.

"Mornin' beautiful."

Sora blushed and looked down slightly before running towards Riku and jumping on him, wrapping his legs around Riku's hips. Riku caught him as he jumped, knowing that the little brunette would do that. Sora still had the sheets in his hands, he wrapped his arms and the sheet around the both of them, touching his forehead to Riku's.

"I missed you, I thought you had left me…all alone." Sora said quietly.

Riku looked into Sora's eyes and felt a little guilty.

"I just got up a little while ago, I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I just wanted to see about getting power back on before you woke up. After all…" Riku looked down past Sora's neck and chest to his 'special place', "You do need something to wear when we go get your things and bring them over here."

Sora blushed when Riku's eyes set themselves on his package, he'd forgotten that he was still naked. When Riku mentioned getting his things he was a little confused.

"What do you mean get my things and bring them here?" Sora said confused.

"Exactly what I said you goof." Riku said setting Sora down and cupping his chin and turning Sora's head up to his own face, "You don't think I'd make my boyfriend find a place to stay after last night, do you?"

Sora looked down, "Well no, I-"

Riku pulled Sora's look back to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

" I would never do that to you, I want to be with you and protect you from everything bad."

Sora looked into Riku's aquamarine eyes and could tell just from looking into them that Riku was telling the truth. Sora started to feel his eyes well up with tears of happiness. In an attempt to hide them he pressed his face into Riku's tight chest, and wrapped his arms around the bigger boy's torso. Sora just knew that he COULD feel safe and let the older boy protect him when he needed it. Riku just looked down at his Aibou, and wrapped his own arms around the small brunette. He knew that Sora could take care of himself, but when he found he couldn't, he wanted him to know that Riku would always be there for him.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

Sora leaned up to Riku's face right in front of his lips.

"Thanks, for everything." He gently touched his lips to Riku's, and Riku pressed his back lightly. Sora slowly broke the kiss and smiled, "I love you."

Riku just smiled back, "Love ya too, Aibou."

The two leaned in closer for a deep passionate kiss, letting the distance between the two of them shorten until their lips touched and their tongues intertwined with each other. Riku's face was flushed light pink while Sora blushed a deep red, their hands exploring the others bodies, touching and caressing each others arms and sides. They were so lost in the bliss of each other that they didn't even notice when the lights and all the electronics came back on. It wasn't until Riku's iHome started playing from his room, the sound of a sweet gentle song ran through their minds as they deepened up their kiss.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK The first time in my life and now it's so great Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed I think about the little things that make life great I wouldn't change a thing about it This is the best feeling_

"What's that Riku?" Sora mumbled into Riku's lips.

"My iHome, I guess the power's back on…" Riku went back to kissing the younger boy. Sora was kissed back but was trying to figure out what the song was that was playing.

"Mmmf, Riku wait, listen to it." Sora said pulling back from the kiss, intent on figuring out the song. He didn't need to think for much longer, because the chorus came on:

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

"It's Innocence, by Avril Lavigne…" Riku said softly, "I forgot I had this song…its such a sweet song."

Sora leaned up to kiss his silverette, "It is."

They continued kissing, getting lost in each other and the lyrics of the song. They kept their contact as the song continued, the soft piano growing louder with passion as it reached its climax.

_It's a state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's a state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_It make you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_Please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by…_

As the song ended, the couple slowly pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. They giggled (well, Sora did. Riku will say that he doesn't "giggle" he chuckles) and Sora rested his head on Riku's chest, looking down then back to the Silverette's face. Sora found it kind of funny, but because Riku's back was towards the window the sunlight gave him the appearance like he was glowing. He blushed and started planting chaste little kisses across Riku's collarbone's.

"Do you know how beautiful you look?" Sora stated more than asked. "Especially in those red shorts?"

Riku blushed one of those 'though guy, not gonna admit he's turning five different shades of red' blushes, and looked down at the messy haired brunette in all his glory. ;)

"Really? Well you know what babe?" Riku said grabbing Sora's hips making the little brunette gasp and blush harder, "You look pretty gorgeous with OUT anything on."

Sora just turned a darker shade of red and hid his face in Riku's chest, making the older boy laugh. Riku gently moved Sora back and wrapped his bed sheet back around Sora's torso before telling him that he'd check on his clothes then try running them in the dryer again.

"While I'm doing that, why don't you borrow some of my clothes till yours are dry."

"Okay! But I just thought about something," Sora said crossing his arms in thought. Riku couldn't believe how cute he looked in that pose. "There's no way just the two of us can get all my stuff without being seen by my parents when they get home."

"Already taken care of Sora-chan, that's why we need to get you dressed before-"

"HEY GUYS!" came a very familiar voice after the front door was knocked open. The voice came from the fiery spiky haired red-head Axel, who was leaning against the door frame smirking his famous half-smile, then three other heads poked out from hiding; Roxas, Demyx, and Kairi. They were smiling when they peered in but those grins grew wider as they saw the two boys wearing pretty much nothing.

"Hee hee, Riku when you said you two needed help you didn't say it was THAT kind of help." Kairi giggled as she walked through the doorway.

"Oh my god Sora, you look like you just came out of a cheesy romance movie!" Roxas said holding his stomach laughing.

"Shut up, Roxas!" Sora said adding emphasis to the spiky blonde's name, "As I recall you always beg me to see those movies with you and Axel, and then I have to put up with your kissing and panting through the whole thing." Roxas turned bright red and glared at his step brother, Axel laughed and put his arms around Roxas.

"He got you good Rox!" Axel smirked and looked at Riku in just his red underwear, "Damn bro, pulling out the red ones? You lookin' to get lucky?"

Riku just smiled.

"Don't diss my underwear, they aren't as bad as yours, mister pedobear panties."

Demyx spoke up for the first time, "You STILL have those?"

Sora just laughed along with his other friends at their back-and forth teases and jabs. Today was already looking to be better than yesterday, today he was surrounded with his boyfriend and four of his closest friends. Nothing could kill his high. While the other four were talking and teasing each other, Riku and Sora went back to what would soon be **their **room, to find something to wear. Riku found some his older clothes for Sora to wear, while he picked out a graphic tee and a pair of cut off jean shorts for himself. He slipped on the shorts and went to check on Sora's clothes, so that Sora could get dressed and not worry about the other four teasing them about being naked together in the same room. He opened the door and thankfully they didn't smell sour so he just ran them on a twenty minute cycle. He went back out to the living room to hang out with the other four and wait for Sora to come back out, so that they may begin their plan of attack. Sora's parents couldn't know of what they were doing until it was too late.


End file.
